


Stolen by a Dragon

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, dragon - Freeform, intercural sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Stolen by a Dragon

You had been taken long ago now at this point. He had scooped you out of the gardens of that castle and even though you screamed and beat at his claws till your hands bled, he flew like he didn’t even realized he had you wrapped up in his claws. Its had been hours, days, or maybe minutes, but he landed at the mouth of a large cave. You had been dizzy when he brought you in. You felt heat and you thought that this was it. You would be some quick snack, but then you feel as he drops you to a pile of furs and silks. You blink, looking up as the large red dragon as it stalks off, spitting at the growing fire on a large pile of wood. He watched you for days. You found offerings of clothes and food at the bottom of the pile of the furs some mornings, others he was curled up around your pile, snuffling and sniffing. He had almost acted like a cat, wanting your attention but not rolling around. You learned it could speak your common language, even though it was gruff and guttural. You learned its name was Ka’al, and he had seen you following around the queen. He had been confused. You were the prettier one, you were more elegant, more dainty, more pure, and you had been waiting hand and foot on the ugly, foul-mouthed beast. You had laughed then. You? More beautiful then the queen? That couldn’t be right. Your mother had been a hand maid, and her mother before that, and her’s before that. Your mother had told stories that your ancient ancestors had been warrior women, but it wasn’t something applicable now. You were to wait on the needs of the princess and the queen. 

The dragon rested his long heavy snoot on your legs and you read, turning the page. He had taught you how to read and you loved reading about history About all the old stories. “What is this word?” You ask, holding out the book. He opens a lazy eye. “Codicology. Its the study of books.” You smile as you go back to reading your book. “I think I would like Codicology.” You say, flipping another page. You watching him squirm a moment with a huff. “Are you not comfortable?” You ask and he opens an eye. “…It is my mating season.” He says honestly. “But I do not intend to mate this year.” You look confused. “But why?” He huffs again. “Because I have no interest in a dragon…I only have interest for you.” You think a moment, placing your bookmark in you book. “You could mate me.” You say seriously and he lets out a crackling chuckle. “My size would kill you little one. I cannot mate you.” You huff. “Ka’al, I’m serious.” You say, patting his head on your lap. “I must be able to help in some way…I Love you.” You watch as he opens his large orange eyes again. They crackle with a fire you’ve seen before. He looks at you that way when you change in the morning, when you’re bathing. How even in his presence, you dont feel as small as you should. You feel that fire as if its lighting up your belly. “Are you sure little one?” You nod seriously. You’ve been in love with this dragon for…for a while now. He had stolen you from a life of work and gave you presents of things you couldn’t even dream of having. He was so nice, so sweet to you. You couldn’t help but love your big scaly captor. He grunted, a little bit of smoke coming from his nostrils. “Lift your dress for me little one.” He growls out, and you can see against his belly a red pulsing cock. Its huge, and you now know why he had said he couldn’t mate you. It was easily the size of both of your arms. You’d be split in half if he even tried to put that inside of you. You hold out your hand to his chest a moment. “May I?” He raises an eyebrow, but nods. You crawl underneath him a moment. You wrap your arms around him and you can feel the growl above you in his chest.

He growls as you place both hands on either side of his cock, gently beginning to move your hands up and down in big long strokes. He moans as he adjusts to be more comfortable as you continue to move. “Little one…” He moans, clawing at the ground as your hands get coated in pre-cum. Its clear and sticky as it drips down your arms. You curiously lick your hand before licking his tip and he lets out a low guttural growl. “Easy little one, I will be a mess.” He growls out. You look over your shoulder and see him craning his neck to watch you. You smile, continuing a moment of licking and stroking till your arms, chin and chest are coated in cum. He grunts and you can smell the smoke his nostrils must be emitting as he watches you continue. You can feel the hot smoke on your back, and you lick his tip one more time to get that satisfying growl before you crawl back out from under him. “Maybe another time.” he mumbled as he nuzzles your neck and chest. He laps at your arms with a groan, your breast getting caught by his rough tongue and you whine. He laps and licks at your chest and you gasp and moan as you feel your body get hot.

You pant and look up at him as it tongues your body one more time. “Close your legs for me little one.” He grunts above you and you cant help but moan as you obey. You close your legs and he immediatly moves above you so his leaking cock is above your legs. He presses the his cock against yout thighs and they are immediately coated in cum. He grunts and presses in closer, his chest above you as his ribbed cock pushes against your closed thighs and splits them open, his cock pressing forward. He moans with you as he thrusts his hips. You lock your ankles so your legs dont fall away as he thrusts between your thighs, each thrust coating you with more and more of his precum. He grunts and huffs above you and you moan. Every pass teases your pussy, the slicked cock rubbing against your entrance. You grip your breasts and moan, playing with your nipples as he continues to fuck between your thighs. You feel your body quiver as you orgasm and your dragon moans loudly as he catches the scent. A few more aggressive thrusts and you feel the rushing hot puddle of cum underneath you. He roars loudly, panting as he drops to the side. “Oh my little one…we’ll have to do that again.”


End file.
